


Hold Me Like I'm Sacred

by jishfish



Series: Tender: Joshler Smut [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Clothed Sex, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Smut, Softcore Porn, soft tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jishfish/pseuds/jishfish
Summary: An after show massage between two who never knew their feelings were mutual.





	Hold Me Like I'm Sacred

Josh pulled his hoodie off over his head, laying down on the hotel bed and sighing. He draped his arms over his eyes slowly, exhaustion wavering heavily in his breaths and movements. The concert that he and Tyler had played hours ago had easily taken almost all of the energy out of him. Not only was the show intense, but Tyler's constant smiles of encouragement toward him only made him push himself and hit his drums harder. His whole body ached, but he couldn't help it when Tyler looked at him so brightly. That boy was all smiles and messy hair and glowing red cheeks whenever he was on stage. 

"Josh?" Tyler's soft voice came from in front of him. "You okay?" 

The pink haired man removed his arms from his face, groaning as he sat up. "Yeah Ty, I'm alright." Tyler's innocent frame was almost in-between his legs, looking down at him curiously. "Just kinda sore from the show s'all." He smiled lazily.

The shorter boy looked into his eyes with concern and bit his lip gently. Josh's heart stuttered for a moment at the action and he took a deep breath.

"Here, lay down." Tyler said suddenly. Before Josh could even begin to think of what to say, his mind fluttering about madly, Tyler was pressing his palm against his chest, pushing Josh down on the bed gently. "Lemme give you a massage. It'll help."

Josh's heart was pumping at the boy's words. "Ty, you-you don't have to. I'll be fine."

" _Shut up_ , Josh." Tyler laughed with the gentlest hint of a blush, as if he had no idea what that sound alone did to the man. "It's okay. I don't want you to be in pain. So let me help. Please?" The rose of Josh's hair was matching his cheeks as he sat there, unable to speak properly. He finally nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on the boy above him.

"Take your shirt off." Was instructed in a quiet tone. Josh did what was asked of him, his movements swift as he looked up at the kind boy.

Tyler's pupils were growing in size as Josh flipped over on his chest. He felt the boy above him straddle his waist and practically groaned into the mattress at the welcomed weight. He didn't know how much he'd wanted the boy above him to be in that exact position until that sweet moment.

Tyler smiled at the feeling of the boy's freckled skin. He dragged his fingertips along Josh's sides slowly before running his hands up and down his soft back, making the man underneath him shudder. His eyes were screwed closed as Tyler rubbed his palms into Josh's shoulder. Josh let out what was most likely the quietest moan of his life but  _of course,_ Tyler heard it. Josh could only think of the man above him that was touching him in intimate ways he had never even thought of.

And then, it got incomprehensibly better.

Tyler began to press delicate, devoted kisses to the space between his shoulder blades, slowly moving down his back. Josh didn't even  _try_  to hide the cracked noise that was pulled out of him from those actions. The brunet was gentle, curious, and slow; making sure that Josh was feeling just as glorious as he wanted him to.

"T-Ty..." Was whimpered shamelessly.

Tyler's hands slid up his body to grip Josh's shoulder's as he moved further down his back, kissing his starry skin just the slightest bit faster, only delicate breaths separating them. Suddenly, Tyler sat up. "Josh?" The taller boy forced himself to pull his mind away from the the tightening of his jeans as he hummed. Tyler was timid. "Is this okay?"

Josh almost laughed into the sheets. "This is more than okay, darling." Tyler's heart flipped at the name that Josh called him, a weak and gentle smirk beginning to play on his lips.

"Then can you flip over?" He asked meekly. Josh did exactly that, and Tyler immediately felt the man's member against him. The smaller boy couldn't even look Josh in the face, knowing what glimmer in his eyes would be there if he did, so he instead busied himself with kissing Josh's jaw.

Shyly dipping his head down, he pressed his plump lips to his jawline sloppily. The man underneath him let out a noise that was buried deep in his throat, letting his hands rest on Tyler's butt. The small boy quickly found that  _spot,_ a sensitive area beneath the other man's ear, and immediately pressed a flurry of wet kisses to the area. As soon as Tyler's lips touched his neck, Josh lost himself as his body jolted, grinding his hips up the most divine amount and pulling a high whimper out of Tyler, whose hands stuttered out from his shoulders to wrap them around his neck.

_"J-Josh..."_ The brunet's voice was muted desperation, soft pants against the man's ear. Josh instantly brought his body down and tried to press himself back into the mattress, his last movements unintentional, but the sensations that Tyler was feeling were too beautiful to want to stop.

He locked his fingers together tightly around the taller man's neck, his eyes closed, and brought his small hips upward against Josh's cock. Both men moaned from the friction, grips tightening on each other as they ground into the other's bodies.

They thrust against each other, picking up speed. Their exhales were all innocence and lust, soft whimpers and low grunts against one another's ears. Tyler's cheeks were warm and a deep red, his eyebrows furrowed in such concentration and need and  _jesus, Josh was in love._

His panting was heavenly, dark hair in messy tendrils, and Josh couldn't help staring to see the look on that boy's face as he rutted his hips deeply against him, rough and hard. Tyler's mouth opened, a cracked whimper being drawn out of him slowly. Their pace quickly sped up, getting closer to the edge as their bodies moved against each other. They moaned out hot breaths into each other's mouths, foreheads pressed together.

"F-Faster, J." Tyler was a mess as Josh complied. The pink haired man grabbed tightly at the flesh of Tyler's butt, pushing him harder against him every time the boy thrust downwards onto his dick. Josh moaned loudly, the Tyler whining out his name, only short desperate pants interrupting him.

The smaller boy sat up, pressing his palms against Josh's chest, his eyes closed because he was close,  _so close_  to ecstasy. Tyler began to bounce on Josh's clothed cock, both practically crying out at the feeling. He was rough with intention, his whimper's high pitched and beautiful as Josh reached out to hold the hips of the man above him who was currently looking like the definition of a soul's revival. An angel. A savior. In that instant, there was nothing that could've convinced Josh of this being wrong. Nothing could be wrong about how this felt.  _Nothing_.

Josh set a hand against Tyler's flushed cheek, soft whimpers cascading out of the boy's mouth, still bouncing up and down. His eyes opened and connected to the man beneath him, letting Josh see the desperation in his eyes. His hand instantly came up to put his hand atop of Josh's hand that was on his cheek, as if they'd done this a hundred times.

"M-M'gonna cum." Tyler's voice was high and needy and Josh groaned. He thrust up against Tyler roughly once more and the boy was  _gone_. He moaned highly in his throat, his eyes closed tightly as he balled up Josh's thin shirt in his hands as he came. Warmth spread through his body, his reddened cheeks and forehead glistening with sweat. He bounced only a few more times before stopping completely, choked whines escaping his throat as Josh kept moving underneath him.

Josh was stuttering out Tyler's name, moaning as he gripped his hips harshly. His cock rubbed against Tyler's quickly, the brunet almost in tears from oversensitivity before Josh came with a low, drawn out groan; bucking up his hips a few more times before letting his head fall back against the bed.

Their breathing was heavy and deep as they looked at each other with hooded eyes. Josh brought a hand up and pushed the hair off of the brunet's sweaty forehead, his hand coming to rest on Tyler's cheek. The small boy leaned into his hand, panting as he slowly came down from his high. His eyes were warm, and Josh's chest flooded with emotion.

Tyler leaned down gently, his heart beating joyously as he let his lips brush against Josh's in the the gentlest way. They shared sweet and labored breaths, their minds only focused on each other. When their lips finally connected, Josh  _knew_  he would remember what kissing Tyler would feel like for years to come.

He kept a hand on Josh's collarbone as they kissed softly, and Josh let his hands roam Tyler's back and hold him carefully against his chest. Josh sucked gently on his bottom lip, Tyler sighing against him as he ran his tongue against the softness.

They pulled apart, Tyler rubbing a thumb against Josh's jawline. Their hearts had slowed but their bodies remained light and warm. Tyler set his head down on the taller man's chest and Josh's arms instantly wrapped around him. They didn't want to speak, to question what they both just did and felt. So they held each other, for what was either too long or not long enough. 


End file.
